mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 208 - Lost Continent
The Movie Synopsis In this adventure-fantasy, an American test missile crashes upon a remote island in the Pacific and an Air Force pilot, some scientists, and an unfunny comic relief airplane mechanic are assigned to find it. On this island is a mountain. After lots and lots of rock climbing, they get to the top and suddenly discover that it is populated by myriad extinct animals, including meat-eating herbivorous dinosaurs. http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=30142 Information Some of this film is comprised of clips from Rocketship X-M and The Terror of Tiny Town. http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=30142 The DVD release (Set XVIII) of this episode was made from the best master available. There's a title card shown beforehand explaining this. It does not interfere with the episode, but there are some flickers and artifacts here and there. The artifacts are mostly in the opening host segments. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel gives the Bots a locker room pep talk before the movie. Invention Exchange (Segment One): The Mads introduce "Rock Climbing", Frank demonstrates a mobile treadmill, and Joel doesn't have time to show his invention. He refuses to go into the theater and gets a shock to the shammies. Segment Two: Joel and the Bots tell jokes before Hugh Beaumont drops by for a visit, where he reveals he's actually one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Segment Three: The SOL crew does a sketch, "The Explorers" (a Quinn Martin production), in which Joel plays a condescending explorer. The Bots refuse to support the White Male Reality. Segment Four: Joel and the Bots spot a Cool Thing. They encourage the viewers to send in suggestions as to what the Cool Thing really is. Closing (Segment Five): The SOL crew analyzes the movie, and come to the conclusion that Robert L. Lippert really liked padding, Tom Servo presents casting facts, and Crow gets a bit off base about the director. Joel reads a letter, and the Mads assert that they won, although they probably didn't. Stinger: A cranky explorer by the fire with the party's doc. Other Stuff Guest Stars *''Hugh Beaumont'': Michael J. Nelson Miscellanea *In the prologue, Joel mentions the experiments before this episode as Wild Rebels and Rocket Attack U.S.A. The first is correct; however the episode shown before Wild Rebels was actually Ring of Terror. *Joel finally gets to demonstrate his invention in the next episode. *The Cool Thing is not revealed until next season's Fugitive Alien. *During the opening credits, Joel and the Bots joke about the similarity between the names of producer Sigmund Neufeld and director Sam Newfield. The two men were in fact brothers - Newfield had changed his name when he became a director.Sensesofcinema.com Fast Worker: The Films of Sam Newfield Obscure References *''"Hey we landed on a witch! Maybe the film will be in colour from this point."'' -Crow after the plane crash lands. Crow makes a reference to the beginning of the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. The film begins in sepia tone, however after Dorothy's farmhouse is carried away by the tornado and falls on top of the Wicked Witch of the East, the film is in colour (an extremely rare occurrence for the time the film was made). *''Maybe there was hand soap in the hydraulic fluid'' A remarkably obscure reference to one of many thoroughly implausible plot twists in the TV-star studded KTMA season disaster flick SST-Death Flight *''"A brontosaurus in Africa?" "Shhh!"'' -Crow and Joel. Crow and Joel quote a recurring joke from Monty Python's The Meaning of Life, replacing the word tiger with brontosaurus. References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon